


R & R

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: The night before Wrestlemania 34. Shinsuke is doing the best he can to avoid being a giant ball nerves while prepping for his match with AJ. Luckily, two of his favorite people are there to give him a littlerelaxationbefore his match.





	R & R

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd this is what happens when I find out both Tanahashi and Okada were at wrestlemania. I love Shinsuke with both of them, but I couldn't decide who to pair him with so this fic was born! :) I hope everyone enjoys this!

Shinsuke was exhausted. After a long day of meet and greets, interviews and doing last minute promotional spots for Mania, all he wanted to do was collapse into bed. He glanced down at his phone and sighed when he saw there were no notifications. Kazuchika had old him they both he and Tanahashi would be in New Orleans for Supercard of Honor, but he hadn't heard from either one of them. He was more than a bit surprised and if he was to admit it, slightly disappointed. Tana was always a bit more hesitant about visiting him. Since taking time off was something that never really stuck with him, but Kazu nearly jumped at the chance every time. Even if those times were few and far between. While he did miss the rest of his Chaos brothers and his friends, he could easily say he missed the two of them the most. 

_Especially some of the pre-match rituals they occasionally shared. ___

____

He figured maybe that's what had him feeling a bit off about everything. Neither one of his most important people were there. Even in NXT, he had managed to bring Kazu out for some of his bigger matches and this was shaping up to be one of the biggest of his career against one of his fiercest opponents. While he knew his match would be amazing tomorrow, it would also be nice if he had something to put his nerves at ease.

____

He yawned as he slipped his key into the door and entered the dark room. It really wasn't that big of a deal. He'd win his match tomorrow and make sure to show them exactly what they'd missed out on. He could see it now. Just flushed skin, the belt and some very interesting poses. _That would teach them._ He thought with a chuckle as he hit the lights. That would teach them...

____

_To be sitting completely naked on his bed._

____

He nearly had a heart attack as he took in the sight in front of him. Kazuchika and Hiroshi sat completely nude, both lounging sensually against the blankets. Both giving him a smirk that promised nothing but pleasurable things in his future. “What?! How?!” He shouted, his previous exhaustion melting away almost instantly.

____

Okada approached him first, slinking over almost shyly before pressing against his side and placing a kiss on his cheek. “We know how wound up you can get before a big match. Besides, You think we wouldn't come out here to watch your crowning moment as champion?” He said, fingers trailing lightly down Shinsuke's shirt until they slipped underneath it. “Besides, it's been so long...Shinsuke- _sama_.” 

____

Kazuchika's whispers sent heat flowing through his veins. It had been while since the rainmaker had called him that. He also remembered just how much fun they'd had when he did. “So,” He said breathily as Kazu's hands continued to roam, “We're playing spoiled King and the irritated servants tonight?”

____

“Not exactly,” Kazu whispered, nibbling at his ear. “We have something a little different in mind.”

____

He looked over at Tana, who was watching them comfortably on his bed. A look of amusement that was on its way to being complete arousal graced his features. Shinsuke couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Kazuchika could be wild, but Tana underneath that clean cut Ace image, could be dirtier than either one of them. 

____

“Well,” He started as he looked over to meet Tana's gaze, struggling not to moan as Kazu turned his attention to his neck. “Do you two have any other surprises for me?”

____

He watched the devilish gleam light up in Tana's eyes as the other man started toward him as well. “Oh you have no idea Shin-chan.”

____

Before he'd even realized what had happened, they were on him. Hands shedding his clothes and lips on whatever skin could be reached. He was led toward the bed, bouncing slightly as Kazu pushed him back and wasted no time in straddling his hips. Shinsuke always did like a little surprise in the bedroom. He guessed that's part of why the three of them worked so well. They could always keep him guessing.

____

He couldn't help but grin at Tana as he held out three crimson, silk scarves for Kazu to take. The blonde on his lap turned to him with a coy smile on his face. “Like the surprise?”

____

“Of course.” He said as raised his hands for Kazu to tie to the headboard. “I'll have to make sure to thank you properly.” His gaze smoky as he looked up at Kazu and then at Hiroshi. “You both treat your king so well.”

____

Kazu chuckled as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Shinsuke's lips before placing the final scarf and tying it over his eyes. “Comfy?” 

____

“Hmm” He pulled at the scarves lightly, testing their strength. “Close enough.” He said with as much of a shrug that he could manage before a lazy grin spread across his face. “Since you're treating me like a King tonight and kings are to be worshiped, I don't need to move, just to lay back, relax and let you do all the work.” 

____

_That's what he always says._ Hiroshi thought with a smirk, but he knew better. Sometimes he would swear he knew Shinsuke better than he knew himself. “Well then, I believe we have a bit of a show to put on tonight. Don't you think Kazu?” He whispered as he crawled on the bed behind the blond, plastering himself to his back. “And I think I know just how to start it.”

____

Tana ran his fingers through Okada's short blonde locks before pulling his head back and slamming their lips together, making the rainmaker moan deeply. Kissing the Ace was always an experience. His lips felt like they could consume you and Kazuchika felt like he was drowning. He brushed his fingers against Kazu’s neck as he pulled away, enjoying how the rainmaker’s eyes fluttered open at his touch. “Now since Shin here is a bit tied up, I guess we have to keep him occupied hmm?” He gave him a slight push forward. “Go, let him taste you.”

____

Kazuchika just nodded dazedly as he shuffled forward until his hips were sitting right above Shinsuke’s face. He glanced down just as Shinsuke licked his lips in anticipation. This was one of Shinsuke’s favorite things to do him. He always said he was most beautiful when he lost control and there was no quicker way to do that then with his talented lips and sinful tongue.

____

He hovered above Shinsuke's face for a moment, his mind still hazy from Tana's kisses until Shin spoke up from beneath him. “Come on. Come closer Kazuchika.” He purred. “Ride my face properly.” He couldn't deny such an order from his King and slowly lowered his hips further.

____

“Ah!” He gasped sharply as he felt the first teasing lick at his hole. His fingers tensing where they held his cheeks apart. His hips had already started to rock, tiny aborted movements, at each lick of Shinsuke’s tongue. He could already feel the pleasure coursing through his veins. The licks became faster, more insistent and he'd already moved one hand to the headboard to keep his balance as his thighs had begun to tremble. He wanted to touch his cock and amplify his pleasure, but it seemed as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Tana's voice rang out behind him.

____

“Now now. You know better Kazu.” Tana's husky voice whispered. “From his tongue or my hand only. I know you can do it. Just focus on the pleasure. How that warm, slick muscle is opening you up for a nice, hard cock. How those lips are going to turn you into a sobbing, trembling mess for us and how you're going to love every second of it.” When that steady voice trailed off into a gasp, Kazu couldn't help but turn around and what he saw had him moaning in longing and rocking his hips faster.

____

Tana sat at the foot of the bed stroking his cock slowly, his index and middle fingers sliding between his lips. He couldn't look away, watching Shinsuke and Kazuchika together never failed to bring out his more wicked side and set his blood ablaze. He moaned around his fingers and his hand sped up at Kazu's sudden cry. He pulled his fingers from his lips, shuddering and gasping as he ran them over his hardened nipples. He couldn't count the times he'd been in Kazuchika's spot and that mouth had driven him to heights of bliss that no one else has even come close to reaching.

____

He willed his hand to slow down and barely managed to succeed. He couldn't lose it just yet. Even if all he wanted to was slick himself up and ride Shinsuke like his life depended on it. He looked over at Shin's cock, hard, thick and all of a sudden Hiroshi was starving. Tana crawled between his spread legs and immediately went to work, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard. 

____

He felt the jerk of Shin's hips as Kazu's desperate shout reached his ears. He could only imagine what had been done to the rainmaker. How he probably has one hand gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles are white and all he can do is ride Shinsuke's face helplessly. Shin, however...

____

He knows how much Shinsuke loves to touch. Wherever his lips couldn't be, his hands were there to take over. The fact that all he could do was pull at his restraints, his fingers struggling to touch Kazu's tanned, silky skin was definitely driving him into a frenzy. One that he could only hear as his actions made Kazu's moans became louder.

____

Tana could taste the first drops of pre-come as he took Shinsuke to the base before pulling back and running his tongue lightly along the underside of his cock and repeating the motion. He could faintly hear the muffled moans and feel the hard muscles of his thighs twitching beneath him as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. He pulled off for a moment, taking a second to slick up a couple fingers before swallowing him down again. Only this time, he began to hum as he slipped one of his spit slicked fingers into Shinsuke's entrance.

____

The effect was two fold. Shinsuke's hips shot up and a guttural groan was pulled from his throat. That's when the near sobs started from Kazuchika, the moans were probably doing things to him that had Tana's own hole clenching in desire. He could tell Shinsuke was getting close and reluctantly pulled his lips away, letting the now two fingers continue to thrust in slowly for a few moments before pulling those away as well.

____

“Now...” His gaze traveled to Kazuchika, who looked absolutely wrecked. His body had flushed prettily, his cries now lowered to soft, stuttered whimpers between sighs of “Shin!' and “More!”. He writhed wildly on top of Shinsuke, struggling to keep himself steady. He knew he should stop them, Kazuchika looked like he was seconds away from coming and he couldn't have that. However, he found himself frozen. The hypnotic roll of his hips as he rocked against Shinsuke made Tana want nothing more than to trace those curves and follow the tiny beads of sweat sliding down his skin with his tongue.

____

Kazu was close. His orgasm was right at his fingertips and all he had to do was move a little quicker, get a bit closer and it would be in his grasp. The second Shinsuke's skilled tongue had thrust inside him, he thought he would lose it right then and there. His dropped a little more of his weight onto Shinsuke, letting his tongue slip deeper. He could feel the slick muscle wiggling inside and nearly lost his grip on the headboard. Right as felt the first waves of his orgasm hit, he felt a hand wrap tightly around the base of his cock, pulling a sob from his throat and any chance of an orgasm out of his reach.

____

He fell back against Tana, looking up at him with dazed eyes. “Tanahashi-san...please. I-I need it!” he moaned, attempting to get Tana to at least stroke him, but the Ace's hand remained firm. “Please!”

____

“Not just yet.” He purred as he nibbled at his ear. He helped Kazu shuffle back until he was positioned right over Shinsuke's cock. Tana quickly grabbed the bottle of lube he'd placed on nightstand and slicked his fingers before slipping two inside Kazu, groaning as the blonde's nails dug into his thigh. “You should see him Shinsuke.” He murmured as he sped up his fingers. “So beautiful, so wanton. It's a wonder you could ever keep your hands off him.”

____

If possible, Kazu's moans became even more tortured, becoming screams as Tana's fingers moved quickly inside him. He nearly collapsed onto Shinsuke's chest as Tana took hold of his cock once again, his body unable to handle the dual pleasure. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. “I can't take much more!” He cried, arching back against the ace. “Please...one of you...do something.”

____

“Shh” He soothed. “Don't get all worked up little Kazu.” He said softly, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. “Why don't you tell our king how good you feel? How you can't wait for me to slip my fingers out and sit you on his cock.” 

____

“I...I...” Kazu couldn't think. His mind was nothing but a pleasurable haze where nothing existed but the two men with him. He swallowed heavily, unable to form words until he heard the scratchy voice of the man beneath him.

____

“Tell me Kazuchika. Tell me everything you want me to do to you.” Shinsuke commanded, raising his hips in invitation. “Let me hear more of your voice.”

____

Tana finally slipped his fingers free and helped Kazu brace his hands on Shinsuke's chest. “Please our king Kazu.”

____

Kazuchika slowly lowered himself down on Shinsuke's cock, drawing deep, guttural moans both of them. “Fuck Kazu!” Shinsuke moaned. “You always feel so good!” It took every ounce of his will power to keep from thrusting up into the tight body above him. It had been so long since he'd had Kazuchika and he nearly forgot how those muscles felt beneath him, how he always struggled to keep his voice down, the soft lips that he could never stop kissing, and most importantly, those beautiful eyes that he couldn't help but lose himself in.

____

He tugged restlessly at his bonds, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers down that heaving chest and to swallow those moans with his lips. “Come on Kazuchika.” He moaned. “Where's that voice of yours now?” He started to rock his hips slowly to match Kazu's movements. “Let me hear you.”

____

Kazu couldn't understand. Why were Shinsuke and Tana being so cruel? Making him speak when he was being deliciously tortured from both ends? Shinsuke had started to meet his thrusts with as much force as he could leverage while Tana had gripped his hips firmly, moving him to his own pace when his legs refused to budge any further. He could feel his lips moving, but he couldn't hear any words, he was so far gone. 

____

“I missed this. Missed you.” He whispered breathlessly. “I can't control myself when I'm with you!” His voice turned to a shriek as Tana shifted his position, making each one of Shinsuke's thrusts strike his prostate like a bullseye.

____

Shinsuke groaned as he continued to pull at the scarves. “Always so good for me, so tight.” He heard Kazuchika let out a sharp cry and moaned softly as he began to tighten uncontrollably around him. Kazu was definitely close. “Come for me Kazuchika. I want to hear you scream my name.”

____

By now, Kazu was almost delirious with pleasure and the voice below him and Tana's had stroking his cock and him tumbling over the edge almost instantly. 

____

“Shin-Shinsuke-sama!” He froze in Tana's arms, shuddering gasp falling from his lips as he rode out his orgasm. Tana continued to stroke him slowly, to the point where Kazu weakly gripped his wrist to stop him.

____

“That was so good Kazuchika.” Hiroshi murmured, smiling as Kazu leaned into his touch. He then raised his hand and slowly licked away the remnants of his orgasm. “And so delicious too.” Shinsuke's frustrated growl at his words had a smirk placed firmly on his face. “Would you like a taste Shin-chan?”

____

Tana moved closer to Shinsuke's side and brought his fingers down to his lips. He gave a sensual lick over Tana's index finger, before sucking it between his lips. When it was cleaned to his liking, he released it with a pleased hum. “Tana was right. You are delicious Kazu.”

____

The blonde could only moan weakly at those words as he collapsed to Shinsuke's side, capturing his chin and turning his face for a kiss. His entire body felt like it was humming. He felt warm and so relaxed that was a struggle just to kiss him. However, he couldn't pass out just yet, he still had to make sure his king was satiated.

____

“Now...” Tana said with a devilish grin, pulling Shinsuke away from Kazu to give him a kiss of his own. “It's my turn.” He raked his eyes over his body, stopping at his leaking cock. He'd been waiting for this all night. He adored Kazu dearly, but there was was still nothing like the feeling of being with Shinsuke. “Kazu please keep him company for me.” Kazu nodded as he turned his lips to Shin's neck, darkening the love bites he'd made earlier. His hands continued to roam his chest, grazing his fingers over sensitive nipples and ghosting over his cock.

____

Shinsuke gasped as he felt his legs lifted and placed on Tana's shoulders. The ace had wasted no time. He added more lube to his entrance and quickly slicked up his cock before slowly pushing in with a soft groan. The relieved moan he let out when Tana was fully inside had him biting his lips in a failed attempted to hold back his voice. Being fucked by the Ace could almost be described as a religious experience. Especially when he was in a mood like this, commanding, teasing, and definitely ready to make Shin remember who was in charge.

____

Hiroshi rolled his hips slowly, deliberately missing his prostate on every thrust and driving him further out of his mind in the process. “Hiroshi..don't tease.” he gasped, doing his best to shift his hips to get his cock where he wanted it, but with no success. All that did earn him was more thrusts. Each one continuing to ignore the place where he wanted it most. 

____

“Me tease?” Tana responded and even though the scarf covered his eyes, Shinsuke could almost feel the smirk on Tana's face. “I would never.” A thrust finally grazed his spot and sparks of pleasure seemed to light up every nerve in his body. Shinsuke knew without a doubt he was going mad. Every touch from Kazu and thrust from Tana had his mind filled with white hot pleasure.

____

With his loss of sight and inability to touch, it felt like everything was intensified and the sensations themselves were increased to a level Shinsuke never thought possible. The blindfold was one thing, but just being used by Kazu and forced to lie there as Tana's cock pounded inside of him, there were no words to describe it. To be unable to leave beautiful marks on the most sensitive parts of Kazu's golden skin and Tana... what he wouldn't give to pull him closer. To feel his flushed body against his, run his fingers through those silky locks, or leaving scratches down his back as a reminder of how good the Ace made him feel. 

____

“Please...let me touch you.” Shinsuke said softly, his voice raspy from moaning.

____

“Not just yet.” He replied between pants. Finally it seemed like he was feeling just as affected by everything as they were.

____

Shinsuke nearly whined as the warmth of Kazu lips pulled away from his neck. He could faintly hear the sounds of whispering and as he opened his mouth, a moan instantly echoed in the room. Tana had finally begun to hit his prostate constantly, making him see stars with every thrust. While Kazu had wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and began stroking it in time with Tana's thrusts as he leaned down and took the head between his lips, humming a familiar melody around the sensitive nerves.

____

The effect was almost instant. 

____

His hips snapped forward as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. He could feel the muscles in his arms tense and strain as he did his best to pull Tana closer and to stroke Kazu's hair as he swallowed him down. He was glad he didn't have to do much speaking the next day, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to speak after this. Every movement had his toes curling and his body twitching as he was fucked through his climax, Tana's movements not slowing down in the slightest.

____

Tana wasn't fairing much better. He had already been on edge for so long, watching Kazuchika and Shinsuke together, who could blame him for not lasting? His hips quick lost their rhythm as he chased after his own climax, the intense tightening of Shinsuke's body making it even more difficult. With a snap of his hips and and a growl that rumbled from deep in his chest, he filled Shin's sensitive body with his come, enjoying the slight tremors that rippled through the King.

____

Shinsuke fell boneless back on the bed as Tana gently pulled out and lie beside him. It seemed like they had definitely tired out their king. His breathing even and peaceful as if he was sleeping. Tana had stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth to clean them up while Kazu went about removing the scarves and easing the angry red lines around his arms.

____

“Think we relaxed him enough?” Kazuchika whispered as he undid the blindfold.

____

“Well if we didn't, I think we may have time for another round.” Tana said, the sultry tone of his voice not lost on Kazu.

____

“Hey,” Shinsuke's mumbled voice said between them. “I can't win the belt tomorrow if you two kill me.” He wrapped an arm around Kazu's waist and pulled him flush to his chest. “After this, I'll be lucky if I can walk to the ring properly.”

____

Tana chuckled from his other side. “We've seen your entrances. I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

____

Before he could reply, Tana leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. Shinsuke reached up to curl his fingers in the soft locks and to him closer, but the Ace pulled away and he was too blissed out to go after him. “After your victory. I think Kazuchika and I can find some way to reward you.”

____

Shinsuke grinned, eyes still closed as he relaxed into his lovers. “And what if I lose?” The words were said jokingly, but a quick look of concern passed between Hiroshi and Kazuchika. 

____

“Well then, “Kazu said sweetly, nuzzling against his neck before nipping at his ear. “We'll have to find a way to lift your spirits somehow.”

____

This time Shinsuke did laugh. “Lift my spirits hmm? I'll be looking forward to see how you two can top tonight.” A sated smirk slowly spread across his face as he continued. “Who knows? You two may be in for a surprise as well.”

____

A slight look of confusion passed between them as they settled against Shinsuke. The other man had always liked to speak in riddles, but now their curiosity was piqued just a bit more. No matter what happened in that ring tomorrow, they knew they would be in for one hell of a match and then afterward...

____

_One hell of a night._

____


End file.
